The present invention relates to a new and improved biological surgical dressing, especially a surgical dressing for wounds, formed on the basis of collagen fibers.
It is known in surgery that it is possible to use collagen in different forms, such as film, powder or collagen fiber gauze, especially for stilling bleeding. Fabrication of collagen fiber gauzes or fabrics, especially for use as a biological surgical dressing, is disclosed for instance in French Pat. No. 1,441,817 and in the Swedish Pat. No. 346,910, which describe the manufacture of collagen fiber gauzes or fabrics in the form of felt-like membranes or sponge-like layers.
The heretofore known collagen fiber gauzes and other collagen materials are associated with certain drawbacks. Thus, the prior art collagen materials are not expansible and do not participate in the movements which normally arise at the skin, rather become taut and resist such skin movements which cannot be avoided during the normal movements of the body of a patient.
Additionally, the state-of-the-art collagen materials have added thereto a softening additive in order to be able to be processed and to insure that the fabricated collagen fiber gauze is sufficiently soft and pliable.
Moreover, the known collagen fiber gauzes or fabrics adhere poorly or not at all to wet surfaces, such as wounds which excrete liquid.